1. Invention Field
The present invention relates to Railroad construction apparatus, and in particular to a machine for fastening rail plates to cross-ties, utilizing spikes or the like, pre-plating the ties for use in constructing railroad track systems or the like. The preferred apparatus of the present invention teaches a system wherein there is provided a conveyor for conveying a plurality of laterally arranged, juxtaposed ties in bulk, a loader or retriever for loading a single tie upon a template conveyer, and a positioner for positioning the single tie in the pro-plating during the pre-plating process. The present invention further includes a template system for securing the loaded cross-tie in place, a gravity conveyor system for the rail plates, for feeding and positioning an individual rail plate in place on the tie, a spike feeding, dispensing, positioning, and driving system, arid a discharging mechanism for dispensing the processed tie. The present invention is unique in its relative simplicity when compared to prior art systems, taking into account the many functions performed, with many of the principle functional elements of the invention being accomplished utilizing as a motive force the displacement of the of the upper template member, from its raised position to its lowered position.
2. General Background Discussion
While the prior art has contemplated several systems, some going as far back as the late 1800's, for fastening rail plates or the like to railroad ties, most have proved to be so complicated as to be rather expensive to construct and maintain, or so simple as to be rather labor intensive and perhaps even dangerous to utilize. Perhaps this is why (even today) for pre-plating operations, manual installation of rail plates is still the preferred method, with laborers utilizing pneumatic hammers or sledge hammers for manually affixing rail plates to railroad ties, a slow, arduous, and undoubtedly dangerous task. A listing of prior patents which may have some general interest with regard to the present case are as follows:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor(s) Dates of Issue ______________________________________ 567,232 Greenshield, W.H. 09/08/1896 578,869 Haley, P. 03/16/1897 594,731 Dowe, G.W. 11/30/1897 680,542 Peter, J.S. 08/13/1901 703,755 Bender, G.L. 07/01/1902 712,167 Wood, F.W. 10/28/1902 2,762,313 Subleft, I. 09/11/1956 3,405,649 Foxx et al 10/15/1968 3,701,320 Fearon et al 10/31/1972 3,717,101 Katcha et al 02/10/1973 3,753,404 Bryan, J.F. 08/21/1973 4,178,671 Lutting, D. 12/18/1979 4,280,613 Stewart 07/28/1981 4,393,784 Theurer 07/19/1983 4,928,600 Urmson, Jr. et al 05/29/1990 5,067,412 Theurer et al 11/26/1991 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,701,320 (col 1) and 4,178,671 (col 1,2) teach or suggest the utilization of rollers for conveying laterally situated cross-ties for assembly and discharge.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,404 teaches (FIG. 6) a type of gravity feed for spikes, although the configuration and operation is fully distinguishable from the present, searched for invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,613 issued Jul. 28, 1981, teaches a "Tie Plate Conveying and Orienting System" wherein there is taught a system for dispensing tie plates. Unlike the present invention, however, '613 does not teach or contemplate individual dispenser control and movement dependent upon the upstroke and downstroke of the spike fastening means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,649 issued Oct. 15, 1968 teaches a "Spike Driver", contemplating the utilization of gravity trays for the dispensing of spikes, in conjunction with jaws for grabbing each individual spike and placing same over the area to be driven. However, '649 does teaches a jaw configuration and manipulation means more complicated and distinguishable from the present invention, both in terms of operation and implementation.
U.S. Pat. No. 703,755 issued 1902 contemplates a "Tie-Plating Machine" wherein there is taught the utilization of "gage-plates" or the like for holding the tie-plates in proper position, while being forced into the tie (the tie plates in this system utilize a distinguishable fastener built-in, as understood), the system being again distinguishable from that contemplated in the present, searched for invention.
As one may discern from a review of the above patents, the prior art has yet to contemplate an efficient, cost effective, yet safe and relatively uncomplicated system for pre-plating railroad ties or the like. Perhaps this is why manual installation is still considered, by far, the most cost effective means of accomplishing this task. However, with increasing labor and health insurance costs, as well as the inherent limitations of speed and supervision involved with a work crew, automated alternatives would be preferable, provided satisfactory alternatives existed.